Everyone Meet MrsReid!
by ProfilersInACastle
Summary: Nobody belived that Reid had a girlfriend ! A fiancé that was just crazy... So when a girls sitting at Reid's desk everybody wants to know who she is and how does she know their genius! Summary sucks but the story is better!
1. Capter 1

**_AN: Hey guys! This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction so the characters might be OOC. And also this is basd of a dream I had and that's what happen in my dream :) (Actually in my drem the girl was me but I changed her completly). I think I might add other chapters but this wont be regular updates becuse of school and all that stuff. I will maybe update this every week or when I'm inspired.  
R&R PLEASE ! :) Océane_**

* * *

It was supposed to be boring day at the BAU. But what they didn't know was that today was the day when they discovered the truth about the genius's love life.

…

Reid was so proud of himself for keeping this part of his life private. But he was going to get married in a month and he couldn't just send his friend a wedding invitation out of nowhere. So he decided that today they would meet Calie.  
He heard his phone buzzing and read the text message.  
_**Calie**_: Are you ready? Today is the day :) But I'll admit that I'm a little bit stressed. What if they don't like me?  
Reid laughed when he read the text this was typical Calie.

_**Spencer**_: I was born ready ;) They are all going to love you! Trust me.

After putting his phone back in his pocket he looked at Morgan who was staring at him.  
''What's so funny _pretty boy_?''

''Nothing… '' Reid answered blushing a little

'' Alright if you don't want to tell it's fine. Just know that I'll have Garcia investigate…''

''Whatever…''

…

At the same time Calie was stepping into the FBI's office. She still couldn't believe that in one month she was getting married to Spencer. Her Spencer! She was really stressed out about meeting his friends. But she was excited to! Spencer told her so much about his colleagues that she couldn't wait to meet them.

When she arrived at the reception office she asked on what floor was the BAU.

The receptionist asked her why she was here. But she just answered that she had to see Spencer Reid she was a ''friend'' and they let her go. She took the elevator and went down the hall and texted Reid.  
_**Calie**_: I'm near the bullpen. What do I do? :$

_**Spencer**_: Just stay there and I'll come find you.  
_**Calie**_: It's going to look suspicious don't you think?  
_**Spencer**_: I don't think so the only person that knows about you is Hotch and he will gather the team in the round table room while I go get you.  
_**Calie**_: Alright let's do this! ;D

Hotch was looking at the scene from his office and knew the plan. So when he saw Spencer get up and head to the toilets he went in the bullpen and gathered his people.

…

''Why are we here again? And where's Reid?'' Morgan asked.

At the same time Reid arrived in the room.

''Sorry him late…''Reid said.

At the same time Calie was sitting on Reid's desk waiting for his fiancé's team.  
''Actually I forgot why I called you here. I'm really sorry you can go back to the bullpen.''

Morgan, Emily and JJ were confused. But they didn't ask anything and just went back to the bullpen, when then they saw a girl sitting on Reid's desk. She was wearing glasses, she had long ombré hairs and she was wearing black skinny jeans, army boots and a graphic oversized shirt. Her makeup was natural she barely had any foundation. She also had winged out eyeliner and matt red lipstick. She was really pretty but still geeky looking. But the real question was why she was sitting on Reid's desk.  
''Hi I'm Emily what's your name and also I don't want to sound rude but what are you doing on Reid's desk?''

''Oh hi! I'm Calie nice to meet you. Spencer told me about you guys. You must JJ and you Morgan. I have to go see Spencer I'll be back.''

''Ok.' 'Emily answered confused by what just happened.

Callie stood up and went to Hotch's office.

…

''What is she doing here?'' Morgan asked

''I don't know but she knows Reid.'' Emily answered

JJ spoke for the first time since they had returned from Hotch's office.

''I guess we don't know everything about our genius.''

…

''Hi Agent Hotchner.''

''Hi Callie. How did the team react when they saw you?''

''Well they were shocked. Phase one of our plan worked perfectly Spencer! Thanks again Agent Hotchner.''

''You're welcome. I'll leave you too explain to the team what just happened.''

''Thanks Hotch!'' Spencer said before leaving with Calie.

…

''What did you tell them? Spencer asked

''Well I told them my name and that I had to go see you.''

''You did a great job! I can't wait to see their faces when they learn that were engaged.''

''Well I guess that they will be pretty shocked by the reaction they had when they saw me sitting on your desk.''

''It must have so funny to watch!''

''Indeed it was Spency!'

'  
''Stop calling me that!''

''I know you love that nickname.''

'' But only when you say it!'

They didn't even realised that the team was staring at them until they heard Morgan clean his throat.

''Well I guess you guys met my fiancé Calie.''

''Fiancé!? Is this a joke Spence!?''

''I don't believe you man a fiancé.''

''You really think I could joke about that kind of stuff!? I don't think I would buy her a Tiffany ring if it was a joke.'' Spencer replied hurt

That was the reason why he didn't want to tell his friends but he had to.

Emily spoke ''Spencer we're sorry we-''

''You didn't think that any girl you like me or even marry me. I understand but I didn't think you guys would react like that. Especially not you Emily.'' With that he went out to calm himself.

''We're really sorry Calie.'' JJ said

''It's not a problem. But I don't understand why you think Spencer could not have a girlfriend. He's sweet, caring, generous and incredibly handsome. A lot of my friends are jealous of me. I'm the one who convinced him to tell you before the wedding ceremony. But I guess he was right when he said it wasn't a good idea.'' with that Calie just left and went to see Spencer.

…

''We really messed up guys.'' JJ said

''Yeah we messed up big time!'' Morgan answered

At the same time Hotch had witness the scene and went to see the three agents.

''Well you've met Calie.''

''You knew about this Hotch?'' Morgan asked confused

''Yes, and Reid only told me because he knew I wouldn't judge him. If you get to know Calie you're going to see that she's a really nice girl. I'm proud of Reid.''

''We should maybe go find him and apologise.'' Emily said

''Yeah I'll go talk to him.'' JJ answered

…

''Spence we're really sorry you know that right?.''

''I know you guys are sorry Jennifer. But you shouldn't have said the things you said. Calie was so happy to finally meet you guys! She begged me to meet you guys…''

''I know man and we're really sorry. We just didn't think that our genius would get married so soon to a beautiful young lady.''

Morgan and Prentiss had joined Spencer, Calie and JJ

''Well you guys why don't you come over to Spencer's house so we can get to know each other? And don't forget to tell Hotch, Garcia and Rossi'' Calie spoke for her fiancé who was still hurt.

Accepting the invitation Prentiss, Morgan and JJ left Spencer and Calie.

''Thank you Calie. I'll see you at home. I love you''

'' You're welcome Spency. I love you too.''

After that Calie went back home and Spencer back to the bullpen.

''Were did you guys met _pretty boy_? 'Cause you don't just meet a girl that fine on the sidewalk.''

''Actually we met at the library. And yes she's beautiful.''

''Well good for you Reid.''

* * *

_**AN: This is the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it I might add other chapters! I started watching Criminal Minds like 2 months ago so the characters were maybe a little OCC and I'm sorry for that(but I have watched all the seasons).  
thank you again! -Océane :D  
R&R PLEASE! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN_: Hey guys! I'm back with an other chapter of Everyone Meet . I really hope you like it and I'm already working on chapter three. As I said in the fisrt chapter this fanfic is _based on a dream_ so that's why they might be a little OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Criminal Minds. But I don't and that's really sad :(**

**I hope you'll like this chapter!**  
**R&R**

**Océane **

**xox**

* * *

Reid invited the team over at his house so they could all get to know Calie better.  
They were all excited to meet Reid's fiancé. Reid was extremely anxious. He didn't know why but he was anxious. JJ, Emily and Morgan still felt bad because of what happened earlier. Garcia wasn't their when that happened but JJ and Emily told her what happened and Reid invited her with the rest of the team. Hotch was confident that the team would love Calie she was perfect for Reid. And Rossi was just Rossi.

The team arrived at Reid's apartment at 8 o'clock. Reid's apartment was an exact reflection of himself but still really stylish and chic. There was a vintage bookshelf in the living room, a flat-screen TV and a reading chair. They were all surprised to see Reid in the kitchen. They always thought that Rossi was the only one who really knew how cooked. They all cooked but Rossi cooked really well. And the always imagines Reid has the kind of person who would order Chinese take-out.

Calie was in the bathroom getting her makeup done and making sure her hairs looked good but not overdone. She knew that Reid liked her with a more natural look. So she only had a little bit of powder, eyeliner and red lipstick. Her hairs were waved because she braided them earlier today. What she was wearing was pretty casual. She was wearing a white button up blouse, black skinny jeans and ballet flats. She heard her fiancé's friends entering the apartment so she went in the living room to keep them company.

''The food is ready guys!'' Reid shouted from the kitchen.

The Hotch, Rossi, Emily, JJ, Morgan, Garcia and Calie went in the dining room and sat at the table ready to eat the meal.

''I didn't know you could cook Spence.'' JJ said

'' I had to cook for my mom and I use to read her cooking books. So I guess I had to learn to cook if I didn't want to die starving.'' He joked

'' Well the food is amazing!'' Emily replied

''Thank you.''

…

After the meal they all followed Reid and Calie to the patio.

The girls were chatting on one side of the room and the guys were talking about Calie with Reid trying to get to know how he kept his secret for so long.

''Did you design the hole place? Because it looks really good.'' Garcia broke the silence

'' Actually Reid and I designed the place. I wanted it to feel welcoming but I also wanted it to reflect both of our personalities. When I moved in with Spencer the office and the patio were empty. So I added my touch to our apartment.' 'Calie answered

''Well it's really pretty I haven't seen the office but I'm sure it's also beautiful.''

''Would you like to see it?''

''Of course!'' Emily and JJ answered at the same time

''Well let's go!''

While the girls were going to see Calie's office the guys were still talking about Calie.

''Man how did I not see that pretty boy over here had a fiancé?''

''Well actually you were the only guy who didn't know. I actually did not intent to tell Hotch. It slipped and I had to explain him everything. And Rossi being Rossi he just knew.''

''I see but I'm still in shock.'' Morgan joked

''Haha. You're so funny Morgan…'' Reid replied sarcastically

At the same time the four girls were heading to Calie's office.

It was simple but elegant. It had an artistic touch that only an artist himself. The furniture's were vintage and classic. There was Calie's desk with her iMac, there was also a bookshelf with a Lauren Conrad book, a Chanel books and a Yves St-Laurent book. Near the computer there was a Vogue Magazine and a teen Vogue magazine. Also to their surprise there was a beautiful piano, a guitar and a recording microphone in the room. The girls later learned that Calie was a YouTube Artist (singer/songwriter) and that she was working on her EP.

It was a wonderful evening and Calie even sang one of her original song.  
The guests were all pleased and they kept talking and chatting until it was time for them to leave.

Calie was so happy because everything went perfectly. She had made three new best friends. Spencer was happy that the team liked his fiancé and he couldn't wait to be married. If someone had told him he would have a beautiful fiancée and friends whom he loves with all his heart and that would do anything for him. He wouldn't have believed them. But he was truly thankful for all those people in his life.

* * *

**_AN_: So that was chapter two of Everyone Mett I'm already working on the third chapter of this fanfic and the next chapter is going to be more about Reid and Calie planning their wedding and meeting Calie's family so I have to create Calie's family. I really hope you liked this chapter. If youy did not tell me why and I'll try to change what I have to change.**

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**_

**xoxox**

**Océane**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: Hey guys! This is the chapter three of Everyone Meet ! I'm really sorry for this late update but I had issues with my internet and I the document where I had this chapter deleted itself out of no where. So I had to re-type it all over again! But I did it! I really hope you like this chapter:) Reviews are always appreciated._** I ONLY OWN Calie AND HER FAMILY**_

* * *

Monday started with a new case for the team. Spencer kept texting Calie to give her updates on the case. After texting Reid, Calie went to see her sister Maria. The last time she went to see her sisters in Canada things didn't ended well. Her sisters, well Maria didn't like Spencer Sarah-Lee liked him and was happy for her sister on the wedding. When she arrived at the hotel she texted Spencer.

''_**I'm going to see my sister. Wish me luck –xxx-  
Calie''**_

''_**I'm so sorry I can't be here now. But we found the unsub. So I'll be back tonight.  
Love You, Spencer''  
**_

After looking around for a bit she found her sister's room and took all the courage she had and knocked on the door.

''_**Hi Calie Come in!''**_ Maria said has she answered the door.

''_**Hi! Thank you. It's been so long how have you been?''**_ the conversation was already becoming awkward.

''_**Yeah… It's been two years at least you called I guess.''**_  
_**''Please! Don't start with that. I'm only here to talk about the wedding. Where's Sarah? ''**_

Calie was really getting anxious. She really wanted her sister to come to the wedding.  
_**''She's in Toronto. Dominic had a contract so she has to babysit Eddy.''**_

Eddy was two years old so her mom had to babysit him every time her husband had a contract.

''_**Oh! I forgot she texted me last week to tell me that. She's coming to the wedding by the way. What about you and Sébastien? **_

''_**You know what I think of you and Spencer but I don't know.''**_

Calie was getting really mad. She had thought that with time her sister got to understand that she was going to be with Spencer whether she liked it or not.

''_**You never met him! How can you say such things?''**_ Calie answered defensively

''_**I know his mom is a schizophrenic and that he was addicted to Dilaudid.''**_

''_**He was! But he's also a profiler for the Behavioural Analysis Unit, has an IQ of 187, and eidetic memory, he can read 20,000 words per minutes and has three PhD's and two BA's. He's sweet, loving and I care about him. So please at least come over to spend the day with us.''**_

''_**I will but only because mom and dad want me too.''**_

Calie was relieved because her sister would get to know Spencer.

''_**Alright I'll tell Spencer. I've got to g . I'll text you the address. See you tomorrow.''**_

''_**Bye.'' **_

And with that Calie exited her sister's hotel room.

Wow! That was actually harder then she had expected it to be. Now the only thing left to do was to tell Spencer about heir upcoming plans.

'' _**Hey! My sister is going to hang out whit us tomorrow to get to know you better. I still don't know if she's going to come at the wedding.**_

_**Love You, Calie''**_

''_**That's great! I'm home by the way! I'll see you when you get back. We need to find something to do tomorrow . What do you think about a picnic with the team so she gets to know the family? **_

_**Spence''**_

''_**That's such a brilliant idea! I love that brain of yours!  
Love you, Calie.''**_

''_**Why thank you! I love my brain too. Sometimes… I'm waiting for you **_

_**-xox- Spencer''**_

After getting into her car she drove home to find Spencer asleep on the couch.  
She knew he was waiting for her but she thought that he would wait in their bedroom. She got into her pyjamas and cuddled against him on the couch wondering how the picnic tomorrow was going to be. She hoped the team would like her.

* * *

_**A/N**_: This is the end of chapter three of this fanfic ! I hope you liked it! I'm already working on chapter four that will be about the picnic with the team an Calie's sister. Again thank you for reading!

Océane


	4. Meeting Maria

_**AN**_: **Hey guys if you read my other fanfiction Finally Reunited you knwo that I didn't really felt like writing. But here's the next chapter of Everyone Meer Mrs. Reid. I really hope you like this chapter it's really hard for me to have to write alot of characters interacting togheter but I love this story and I love you guys so I tried my best. I really hope you like it. **

_**Disclaimed!**_

* * *

Today was the day finally meeting the team! Callie was anxious and excited at the same time. Excited because she got to see Garcia, Emily and JJ again but anxious because her sister was going to be there and she can be pretty judgemental. She was getting ready when her sister texted her.

''Hey Callie it's me Maria just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be here today. ''

''Cool, we can't wait to see you :) ''

After finish all the food she went to get change and found Spencer reading in the living room.

''How are you not stressed out about this?'' Callie asked Spencer

''Well the reason is that even if she doesn't like the team she's going to have at least be polite with them because they're a part of the family.'' Spencer answered.

''How did I get a man like you?'' Callie asked.

''Well, I don't know you asked me out one day because I was too shy to ask you out and we know the end of the story.'' Spencer joked.

''You know I didn't really like you in the beginning I just wanted to get over with this. Then, we went on a date and I fell in love with you''

''I already know it I'm a profiler and some people say that I'm a genius.''

''I didn't know you had a sense of humor Doctor!'' Callie teased

''Well, I have my moments.'' Spencer answered

After a moment they heard the doorbell ring. Hotch, Jack, Henry, JJ, Derek, Garcia and Emily were at the door.

''Hey guys come in! '' Spencer said

''Wasn't your sister was supposed to be here?'' Derek asked

''She's going to be a little late and don't even think about it she's engaged.''

Morgan just laughed and went at the table with everyone.

A little after they sat down Callie's sister arrived

**CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/

''Guys this is my sister Maria.''

JJ was the first on to introduce herself to Maria.

''Hi I'm Jennifer but everyone calls me JJ really nice to meet you.''

Then it was Emily.

''Hi I'm Emily we heard really nice things about you.''

Then Garcia.

''Hi I'm Penelope Garcia the goddess of all internet knowledge and fairy godmother to JJ's son Henry.''

Then Morgan.

''Hi I'm Derek Morgan'' Derek then finished his introduction with his killing smile

Then last but not least Hotch.

''Hi I'm Aaron Hotchner you can call me Hotch and this is my son Jack.''

''It's really nice to meet you guys Callie told me so much good things about you.'' Maria was actually surprised it was less boring than it seemed to be.

After eating and talking about their work the team, Callie, Spencer and Maria started telling stories about each other.

''Oh my god guys I used to have a cat when Spence and I were just dating and he told me about ''the Reid Effect'' so I decided to try it out with my own cat.

''Oh gosh! I remember this one.'' Reid said half laughing half talking

''What happened?'' Garcia asked

''Well I went to Callie's apartment and I she told me to stay in the living room she was coming back in a few minutes.''

''So I came back with my cat and she just jumped out of my hands and ran back to my room when she saw Reid. You should have seen his face he was embarrassed and mad at the same time.'' Callie finished for him

''Yeah, I was really embraced and I never went back to her apartment until the cat was gone. She tried another time to introduce me too her cat but it was always getting worse so she just gave up and gave the cat to her friend.'' Spencer was laughing so hard.

Maria than saw what everyone saw with Reid and Callie. They were so in love you could see it written on their faces. She understood why everyone loves Reid. He was genuinely in love with Callie. It's like all the things she disliked about Reid disappeared in one instant.

**CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/** CM**/CM/

After more laughter and more memories everybody went back off beside Maria.

Callie was removing her make up so she wasn't in the living room with Spencer and Maria.

Maria decided that she had to apologise to Spencer now.

''Can I talk to you Spencer?''

''Yes, of course what's going on you seemed a bit off during the dinner.''

''I was thinking actually. I'm really sorry for what I've put you through I guess I was jealous of you and Callie. I just wanted to apologise.

''You don't have to you know what you felt was perfectly human and I'm not mad at you for this.''

''My sister's really lucky to have you, Goodnight Spencer.''

''Goodnight Maria''

And with that Spencer went to his bedroom and Maria went in the guest room.

* * *

_**AN**_: **Well, that was the 4th chapter of Everyone Meer Mrs. Reid I really hope you liked this chapter and give me request because I don't know where to take this story next. **

**Océane**


End file.
